


circumventing interventions

by zarahjoyce



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Modern AU, Overprotective!Sansa, There's a lot of swearing, overprotective!Jon, probably, they just want the best for Arya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: "If you two think you can drag my boyfriend around like this--""Your boyfriend?" Jon says quietly, glaring directly at Gendry.Who then proceeds to clear his throat. "Well--""Arya, you're seventeen years old--""Eighteen, Sansa. You know perfectly well that I'm fucking eighteen already!"-aka Jon and Sansa tries to intervene in Arya and Gendry's sex life, andof courseit doesn't go as planned.





	circumventing interventions

"Arya," Sansa calls, patting the empty chair beside her. "Come on, sit beside me. We need to talk."  
  
" _God,_ " Arya almost spits the word out, crossing her arms and glaring at her sister for all she's worth. "If this is about Gendry--"  
  
"It is," Jon confirms from behind them. A bit of scuffle ensues when he reaches out the door and drags none other than _Gendry Waters_ inside the room they're in. 

'"What the fuck?" Arya says, moving to get Jon's hold off of Gendry. "Get off him!"  
  
" _Language_ ," Sansa automatically says.  
  
"Do I look like I give a flying fuck about fucking language right now?" Arya pulls Gendry to stand behind her - as if the very act itself can shield him from her sister and her almost-brother. "If you two think you can drag _my boyfriend_ around like this--"  
  
"Your boyfriend?" Jon says quietly, glaring directly at Gendry.  
  
Who then proceeds to clear his throat. "Well--"  
  
"Arya, you're seventeen years old--"  
  
" _Eighteen_ , Sansa. You know perfectly well that I'm fucking eighteen already--"  
  
"That _still_ makes you a child in our eyes!" Sansa says, rising to her feet.  
  
" _Right_ ," Arya scoffs, "because the two years between us is _so_ vast a difference. You're practically a _grandmother_ compared to me, is that it?"  
  
Sansa frowns. "That's not--"  
  
"Your sister is just worried about you," Jon intervenes, positioning himself between the two girls. He glances at Sansa before focusing his attention on Arya. "We both are."  
  
"Who died and made you Robb?" But soon as the words are out, Arya looks as though she wants nothing more than to take them back.  
  
Jon stiffens and pulls at his mouth.  
  
"That's out of line," Sansa snarls, crossing her arms. "Jon's just looking out for you--"  
  
"And _this_ isn't? What part of this _isn't_ out of line?" Arya asks, but with less heat than before. "You--" She points at her sister, "--bring me here when you very well know I'm in the middle of fencing practice, and _you_ \--" She points at Jon, "--bring Gendry here, when he has a fucking job to do--"  
  
"It's-- uh, it's okay," Gendry pipes up from behind her. "There weren't any customers in the coffee shop anyway."  
  
Arya snaps at him, " _Not_. Helping."  
  
He shrugs and rubs his nape. "I'm kinda relieved they know, to be honest. All that sneaking around's bound to give me a heart attack." Gendry grins - yet his attempt at humor fails when three sets of eyes glare at him. He coughs. "Right."  
  
"Aren't you even going to ask how we came to know about your--" Sansa's face sours as she struggles to say, "--relationship?"  
  
"You mean when Jon walked in on us yesterday while we're doing the horizontal hula hoop?" Arya asks, waving a careless hand about.  
  
"Oh god," Sansa says, looking away.  
  
Jon's face reddens. "You-- you knew?"  
  
Gendry says, "You weren't _exactly_ subtle about it, Snow."  
  
"I'm not talking to you, Waters." Jon's mouth is tight.  
  
"...Right, sorry."  
  
"The way you say 'fuck, shit, fuuuuuck, shiiiiit' was _very_ distinct, if it helps," Arya says snidely.   
  
"Language!" Sansa tells her, scandalized.   
  
"Oh _come off it_ , Sansa, we both know 'fuck' and 'shit' are completely acceptable parts of the language already--"  
  
"It was-- in a very public place too," Jon says, moving to sit on the chair where Arya's supposed to be, his face paler than it had _any_ right to be. As if recounting a particularly painful memory he continues, "I wanted-- to ask her if she wants to see the latest gym equipment I acquired and-- and--"  
  
"There, there," Sansa soothes him, rubbing his back. "It's okay, Jon. We can fix this together--"  
  
He places a hand on hers when it rests on his shoulder and nods, however shakily.   
  
"What _is_ there to fix?" Arya demands, tapping a rhythm with her foot. "Come on. I'm _thrilled_ to know what's wrong with me freely fucking my boyfriend however I want to."  
  
Jon chokes.  
  
Even Gendry's starting to look mildly uncomfortable.   
  
"Arya," Sansa warns.   
  
But the younger Stark is on a roll. "I'm fucking eighteen already. I can fuck whoever, wherever, whenever I want. If I want to fuck Gendry on top of this table in front of you two--"  
  
Gendry chokes.  
  
"--I _can_ , but I won't because I'm a woman of culture who is, and I can't stress this enough, _of age_ already. So you two better get the fuck off my back." And with that Arya turns on her heel and all but flies out of the room, the door slamming shut behind her.  
  
Leaving Gendry alone with both Jon and Sansa.  
  
"...right," he says, all but balking at the heated glares he's receiving. "So. I'm having this new flavored coffee coming out this Tuesday, and I was wondering if--"  
  
Then the door opens again and in comes Arya with a totally _gleeful_ expression on her face. "Oh my god, I fucking get it now," she says.   
  
"Get what?" Sansa asks, bewildered.  
  
"This isn't about me fucking Gendry," Arya says, stepping closer to Jon and Sansa. "This isn't about us! This is about the two of you being _jealous_ that we're free to do whatever the hell we want to each other. This is about you two being unable to fuck each other's brains out for some stupid reason--"  
  
" _Arya!_ " Sansa shrieks - whereas Jon replies by way of his face reddening to a largely embarrassing degree.   
  
"Wait, wait. They aren't fucking?" He gestures at Jon and Sansa. "I thought you said--"  
  
"Not yet. I said they're not fucking _yet_. Because Jon here doesn't have enough big a'balls to ask Sansa out - imagine that, all muscles but no courage - so Sansa's reduced to pining after him - you know, like an _idiot_ \--"  
  
"I--I don't have to listen to this," Sansa says, gathering her things and avoiding everyone's eye - most especially Jon's, who is certainly _not_ looking at her.   
  
"It isn't so fun when you're at the receiving end, is it?" Arya asks, sounding smug.   
  
"Fuck you," Sansa swears under her breath.  
  
"Language, sis."   
  
Sansa shakes her head and bolts out the door without looking back.  
  
Leaving Jon alone with both Arya and Gendry.  
  
Jon clears his throat. "S-So," he starts, shoving his hand in his pockets and looking intently at Arya, "your sister's... pining after me, isn't she?"  
  
Arya raises a brow at him. "I'll help you get it on with her if you stop commenting on my sex life?"  
  
"Deal," Jon replies swiftly.   
  
And they both shake hands on it.   
  
After Jon leaves - presumably to go after Sansa, per her sister's prompting - Gendry asks, "What was _that_ about?"  
  
"Stark Intervention," she responds, grinning. "They thought they can pull one on me when _they're_ the ones with issues? _Ha._ " She then reaches for his collar to pull him down until they're face-to-face. "You should totally come with us when we do Robb next week - about Margaery Tyrell."  
  
Gendry chuckles. "Sure. You had me at 'you should totally come,' anyway."  
  
"Good."


End file.
